1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oral hygiene tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dental device that can be used instead of dental floss, a traditional toothpick, or a toothbrush to disturb food, bacteria, and other foreign substances between teeth.
2. Description of Prior Art
Oral hygiene is an important concern. Food, bacteria, and other foreign substances can become lodged between and otherwise stick to a person""s teeth after eating and unless removed, can cause formation of plaque and damage to the person""s teeth, gums, and mouth. Therefore, it is necessary to disturb such substances between teeth.
There are currently three common types of oral hygiene tools used to disturb bacteria. A first type, toothbrushes, are widely used and are often used exclusively of all other tools. While toothbrushes are effective for disturbing bacteria and other foreign substances on front and rear surfaces of teeth, they are largely ineffective for disturbing bacteria and other foreign substances between teeth. This is because a typical toothbrush comprises a plurality of similar length bristles. While one or more bristles are positioned adjacent a gap between teeth several other bristles are in contact with adjacent teeth, thereby preventing bristles from entering the gap and disturbing bacteria and other foreign substances in the gap.
In order to push these bristles into the gap a person must exert more force on the handle of the toothbrush. Exerting more force may cause some bristles to enter the gap; however, other bristles may pierce the person""s gums which only makes the person""s mouth more susceptible to the effects of bacteria.
Another common type of oral hygiene tool is dental floss. While dental floss can be an effective tool for disturbing bacteria between teeth, dental floss has significant drawbacks. For instance, dental floss must be thin in order to fit between closely spaced teeth and therefore often breaks. Additionally, use of dental floss requires a person to look into a mirror, grip the dental floss with two hands, and put their fingers into their mouth. This is inconvenient, awkward, and can introduce bacteria to the rest of the person""s mouth while trying to disturb bacteria between teeth. Finally, dental floss cannot be used if a person is wearing braces because braces typically include a wire or other structure that prevents dental floss from reaching into gaps between teeth.
A final common type of oral hygiene tool is a toothpick. Toothpicks typically have opposed picking sections or points joined by a larger central gripping section that permits the toothpick to be held and that lends strength to the picking sections.
Each picking section often comprises an abrupt curved or slanted region. The abrupt region limits how far the toothpick can reach between teeth. In other cases, each picking section has gradually slanted sides. Slanted sides also limit how far a toothpick can reach between teeth. Additionally, if a toothpick includes slanted sides sufficient to allow a picking section to fit between teeth, it often includes a sharp point. Sharp points can pierce gums, making a mouth more susceptible to the effects of bacteria.
Another disadvantage of many toothpicks is that they are made from wood. Wood is a highly porous material which can sustain bacteria and therefore introduce bacteria into a mouth. Wood is also susceptible to splitting, which may leave wood fragments between teeth. Split wood can also have a sharp point, which can pierce gums, making a mouth more susceptible to the effects of bacteria.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved dental device to disturb bacteria and other foreign substances between teeth that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
The dental device of the present invention overcomes the above-identified problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of oral hygiene tools. More particularly, the present invention provides a dental device that more easily fits between teeth so that it can be used instead of dental floss or a traditional toothpick to disturb bacteria and other foreign substances between teeth.
The preferred dental device broadly comprises a center section flanked by a first picking section and a second picking section. The center section may be gripped to position one of the picking sections between two adjacent teeth for disturbing bacteria and other foreign substances between the teeth.
The first picking section is generally flat and includes two sides, two edges, a tip, and a base. The sides meet the edges and the tip at approximately ninety degree angles. These angles are sharp enough to disturb bacteria on a person""s teeth while not sharp enough to pose a risk of cutting the person""s gums.
The tip includes two corners transitioning between the tip and the edges. The corners are rounded and act as a safety feature to prevent the person from piercing or scraping their gums.
The second picking section includes two sides, two edges, a tip, and a base and is similar to the first picking section. The most significant difference between the second picking section and the first picking section is that the second picking section is thinner and more flexible than the first picking section so that it more easily fits between closely spaced teeth.
The picking sections may include roughened surfaces. The roughened surfaces help loosen bacteria and massage gums.
The device is preferably constructed in one-piece and molded from semi-rigid thermoplastic. The thermoplastic gives the first picking section sufficient rigidity to dislodge most any debris caught between teeth. The thermoplastic also gives the second picking section sufficient flexibility to reach between teeth and around braces. Additionally, the thermoplastic resists breaking, thereby preventing leaving fragments between teeth or presenting a sharp point. Furthermore, the thermoplastic is not porous and resists retaining bacteria and other foreign substances. Finally, the thermoplastic is easily cleaned, which allows the device to be cleaned and reused repeatedly.
In use, a person holds the device by the center section and inserts the first picking section into gaps between their teeth. The person works the device back and forth in each gap using the roughened surfaces or angles of the first picking section to disturb bacteria and other foreign substances. The person can also rotate the device back and forth along a longitudinal axis. When necessary, the person can insert the second picking section between narrower gaps, thereby reaching areas unreachable with the first picking section.